


Winter Wonderland

by amorremanet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who in all the galaxies would really want to take a holiday somewhere they couldn't go do anything without tossing on five or six layers, first?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegiraffery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegiraffery).



> This was written, first and foremost, for Ann Louise's holiday prompt, "winter wonderland," for which she picked Donna. Other prompts used here were, "cuddling for warmth" and, "restrained" as a cross-squares fill for hc_bingo.

The Doctor's babbling again as they tromp up the long path toward the hotel, the center of activity on this so-called resort planet—honestly, Donna can't help questioning what goes on in that man's mind, calling this a resort planet. Not that it's all that bad or anything—there's a nice vista with a view of white, snow-capped mountains, all glimmering like gemstones in the frozen sunlight, and at least Donna has her coat with her—but who in all the galaxies would really want to take a holiday somewhere they couldn't go do anything without tossing on five or six layers, first?

No one in their right mind and most certainly not Donna Noble, that's who. She's not going to take this lying down, either—she won't. She lets the Doctor handle getting them checked in, whipping out his psychic paper to convince the receptionist that they are who they say they are—the Doctor and Donna Noble, here for the conference that's going on and never really mind what it's about, because he hasn't explained it and Donna doesn't care. She just draws her coat tighter around her shoulders because even this bloody lobby's absolutely freezing. Her bones could start shivering, that's how cold everything here is.

Getting up to the room they're assigned isn't that much better—it's cold here too, but with some unfathomable thermostat hanging on the wall (or at least, that's what Donna hopes it is; it looks like one, for her money). She stares at it for a long moment, but even with the TARDIS translating all the letters inside of her head, the round, possibly plastic device makes no sense. It's no good sense in risking that it might not be what it looks like, either. For all Donna knows, it could be some weird, alien room service device that gets her an order of some still-living, tentacled delicacy that she can't eat cooked because that'll ruin the taste.

And the Doctor's no help, either, rabbiting on about this conference that he's always wanted to go to, how much fun it'll be to take Donna there with him, because apparently, it's about the ethical problems of time travel, and her opinions on the subject just fascinate him, yes, it's going to be a brilliant time, all in good fun…

"As though anything on this planet could _ever_ be _fun_." She snaps more than she means to in saying so, but pulls a sour face to go along with it, looks over at him instead of looking at the maybe-thermostat. "How in the world could anything on this planet be _fun_ when everything's just so…"

"Just so _magnificent_?" he says, grinning in that way he does when he knows exactly what she's talking about but thinks it's cute if he plays dumb. "Just so _splendid_? Just so wonderful and just waiting for you and me to get out there and start seizing everything that our days here will have to offer?"

It's a true testament to Donna's oft-ignored self-control that she doesn't haul back and slap him in the face for this. All she does is roll her eyes and tell him, "Try, 'just so _completely freezing_ —does this thing over here fix that? Because if it does, I'm going to absolutely _boil_ this room, just you watch me."

The Doctor sighs, and shakes his head, and explains that the device on the wall is either for room service (Donna can't help but feel slightly victorious for having guessed as much), or it'll just make everything colder. "The whole point of this resort planet's to be cold, though," he says as he flops back onto the bed, slouches into the headboard and motions for her to join him. "It's a getaway for people who hate the heat, or who might've evolved on cold planets so the heat on some resort planets could literally kill them."

"Well, that number doesn't very well include me, you know," Donna says. She sits next to him anyway, rustling her coat as she tries to get comfortable, and leans against his shoulder—whether it's his two hearts or something else about him, the Doctor's warm. She sighs, contentedly, and turns a bit, angling herself into his side. "And if you mind being my space-heater until this conference of yours is over, then that's just tough."


End file.
